Destiny Of the SWAT Kats
by Trekker 77
Summary: Callie discovers the identities of the SWAT Kats, by simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Can she keep her secret or are Jake and Chance doomed to spend the rest of their nine lives behind bars? Re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny of the SWAT Kats

Introduction- Callie discovers the identities of the SWAT Kats by simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Can she keep her secret, or are Jake and Chance doomed to spend the rest of their nine lives behind bars? Re-written.

Chapter One

It was a very quiet day in Megakat City, and a tired Deputy Mayor Briggs was heading home for a relaxing weekend. She had spent the last five hours writing up a speech for the Mayor, who was going to be at Megakat Springs golf course for a tournament tomorrow. Besides that, she had to do ALL of the paperwork for the city budget, which would be presented to the council on Monday. Completely exhausted, Callie could barely keep her eyes open, but then she gasped, as her car's engine started to sputter, and smoke started to pour out from underneath the hood.

"Oh, that's just perfect!" she exclaimed,turning her vehicle off the road, "It's a good thing I'm not too far from Chance and Jake's garage, I would have never made it home!"

Pulling her sedan into the salvage yard, Callie beeped her horn to let her two favorite mechanics know that they had a customer. Once the Deputy Mayor was inside the garage, she saw that Jake and Chance were repairing an Enforcer jeep. Chance Furlong smiled from ear to ear as Ms. Briggs stepped out of her vehicle, and walked up to them.

"Good afternoon Deputy Mayor, I can see that old bessy is acting up again.."Chance said, "Hey Jake, Callie is here!"

"Oh, hi Ms. Briggs!" said his partner Jake Clawson, who was currently flat on his back on a rollboard underneath the jeep. Rolling back out, he said, "Pardon us, but this piece of junk needs some serious work, it was damaged during an attack by the Metallikats two days ago."

"I know, thank goodness the SWAT Kats were there to kick their metal tails again.." she smiled,"So when can you get to my car guys, it was really smoking this time.."

"Hmmmm..." said Chance, as he pulled up the hood of Callie's sedan, "Looks like your engine overheated, but sorry, we have to fix this Enforcer jeep NOW, or Commander Feral will hang us by our tails. So you'll have to wait for awhile, Ms. Briggs. Is the Mayor picking you up in his limo again?"

"I wish.." sighed Callie, "His honor is at city hall, practicing his putting for tomorrow's tournament...So I guess I'll have no choice but to wait here until you guys are finished..."

"Alright.." nodded Jake, as he rolled back under the jeep, "Take a seat in our waiting room,and watch TV if you'd like."

"Thank you so much.." she replied, "Say Chance, do you have can of milk, my mouth is kind of parched..."

"Why of course, coming right up.." he smiled back. As Callie went into the waiting area, Chance quickly hurried into the kitchen. Still underneath the jeep, Jake just groaned to himself, "Crud, we'll never get this thing fixed now that Callie is here, Chance will be drooling all over her!"

Deciding to do something about it, Jake rolled back out, went into the kitchen, and closed the door behind him.

"Buddy, we've got to fix the jeep pronto, so just give the Deputy Mayor her milk, and leave, don't try to flirt with her like you did the last time she was here.."

"Pal, I just winked at her after she thanked us for changing her oil.." shrugged Chance, "And as you recall, she did smile back at me.."

"Callie was just being polite to you, she probably gets winks from every kat she encounters.." Jake sighed, "So don't think she's crazy about you buddy, like you always say.."

"You're just jealous.." smiled his partner, as he strode out of the kitchen, "But don't worry, I know we've got to get that jeep repaired before Feral gets here, so I won't be long.."

"Just to make sure, I'll go with you.." said Jake. As the two mechanics entered the waiting area, they noticed that the Deputy Mayor had the sound on the TV turned up a bit.

"Here's your milk, Ms. Briggs!" Chance shouted.

"SHHHHH, not now!" exclaimed Callie, pointing to the TV screen, "City hall has come under attack by Dr. Viper!"

"WHAT?" gasped Jake and Chance together. Staring at the screen they saw that city hall was covered in thick vines. Kats Eye News reporter Anne Gora was live on the scene, and Enforcer tanks and other vehicles had coordined off the area.

"These vines just sprouted out of the ground without warning..",indicated the she-kat reporter, "City Hall has been evacuated, with the exception of one individual, Mayor Manx himself. Dr. Viper has him trapped in his office, and has demanded that the SWAT Kats show up within' two hours, or the Mayor is history!"

"CRUD!" snarled Chance in his T-bone sounding voice, "That creep has gone too far this time!"

Looking at him, Callie said, "Which is why the SWAT Kats need to be called right away, although I'm certain they already know what's going on, since they're always patrolling the skies. Interesting, I didn't see the Turbokat today, but nonetheless, I'd better make sure they know of the situation.."

As the Deputy Mayor stood up from the couch, Jake gulped, "Er, what are you talking about, Ms. Briggs?".

"Ummmm.." muttered Callie, " Look, can you two keep a secret?"

"S-sure, uh, what secret?" said Chance, who was starting to sweat under his fur.

"I have a direct line to the SWAT Kats.." nodded Ms. Briggs, as she walked twards her car, "They gave me a communication device three years ago to call them in case of an emergency, and this certainly is a SWAT Kat emergency. The device is in my purse, it's in the front seat, so if you'll excuse me.."

"WAIT!" gasped Jake, as the two mechanics quickly followed her, "Look, there's no need to call the SWAT Kats, like you said, they must know what's going on!"

"Yeah, Dr. Viper actually called them himself!" gasped Chance.

Looking strangely at the two mechanics, Callie said, "That's true, but what's wrong with ME calling the SWAT Kats, just to be safe?"

Ms. Briggs then stared in incredulation, as Jake and Chance walked quickly by her, and stood on either side of her car, blocking both doors.

"Guys, have you both flipped?" gasped the Deputy Mayor, "Let me get my purse, I want to call the SWAT Kats!"

"Buddy..." sighed Jake, "It's no use, we're just wasting time by doing this, the Mayor's life is in danger!"

"Y-Yeah.." gulped Chance, as he opened the door of the car, and took out Callie's purse, "We'll just have to explain everything to you later Ms. Briggs, after we try to save him.."

"HUH?" exclaimed Callie, as she grabbed the purse from him, "Now what in the world are you talking about?" Reaching into her purse, she took out the device, and was just about to press the button, when she saw both mechanics close their eyes, and grit their teeth together.

"OK, you two are really acting strange today, I think you both need to see a... doctor?", Callie started to say, but then as her paw pressed the button, the klaxon alarm rang throughout the garage. Shrieking outloud, Callie dropped her purse, and nearly fell on her tail, as Jake walked calmly to the back of the room, and switched off the alarm.

"Now just take it easy, Ms. Briggs.."as Chance gently held onto her shaking arm, "I know this must be a shock to you, but just sit back down in the waitng room, and try to relax, we'll explain everything once we get back. Let's hit it, buddy!"

In a daze, Callie stared as the two mechanics ran twards the back of the garage and jumped into a hole in the floor. Too nervous to look into it, the Deputy Mayor walked very slowly into the waiting room, and as she sat down on the couch, Callie shrieked again, as she heard the Turbokat launch out of the ground like a rocket. That was all that her female senses could take...collapsing onto her back, Deputy Mayor Briggs fainted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Deputy Mayor Briggs woke up from her stupor less than an hour later, and sitting up gasping for breath, she gulped, "W-was it j-just all a d-dream? Are J-Jake and Chance r-really the SWAT Kats?!"

Looking around, Callie didn't see the mechanics at all, so she quickly stood up, and walked into the garage area. Her car and the Enforcer jeep were still there, unrepaired, and the communication device was lying on the floor, near where Jake had left his tools. Walking cautiously to the back of the garage, Ms. Briggs peered down into the hatch in the floor. There appeared to be a large room underneath the garage, but Callie was too nervous to go down into it. So instead she returned to the waiting area, sat down, and turned the TV back on. Anne Gora was still live on the scene at city hall, but DR. Viper's vines had dissapeared. Standing next the reporter was Mayor Manx himself, and Commander Feral.

"Ladies and Gentlekats.." smiled Manx, "Thanks once again to the heroic efforts of the SWAT Kats, city hall was saved again, as well as the life of yours truly! I wanted to give those brave heroes a medal, but after taking care of Viper, they dissapeared rather quickly.."

"But sir, where is the Deputy Mayor?" asked Ms. Gora, "I have not seen her since we arrived.."

"Anne, Callie left city hall before Viper attacked.." answered Manx, "So I'm certain that she's safe and sound at her apartment.."

"You're wrong, Mayor.." growled Feral, "I just called her apartment, there wasn't an answer! And because those SWAT Kats left so quickly after saving you, I think those hotshots must have katnapped her!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Callie, who was absolutely shocked by Feral's outlandish statement, "WHY OF ALL THE NERVE!"

Immediately getting on her cell phone, Deputy Mayor Briggs called Feral's number, and moments later she heard his gruff voice growling, "Who is this, don't you realize I'm on live TV? Is this YOU, Steele?"

"NO, you idiot, it's ME!" snapped Deputy Mayor Briggs, "Howe dare you accuse the SWAT Kats of capturing me!"

"Ms. Briggs?!" Feral gasped, "Um, er, are you alright, where are you?"

"I'm at the salvage yard, my car broke down on the way to my apartment!" Callie exclaimed, "Now see here Commander, I've heard you make some outrageous statements before, but this one really takes the cake! Apologize to the SWAT Kats!Right now!"

"Are you crazy?" snarled the Commander, "I might have made a mistake, but there's no way I'm going to.."

"You'll apologize this instant, or else I'll convince Manx to fire you on live TV!" the Deputy Mayor growled. "The SWAT Kats have saved this city again, no thanks to you! Jake, Chance and I watched the whole thing, so apologize right now!"

"Oh, alright..." sighed Feral, who then turned off his cell phone, and looked at Anne Gora, who has a curious look on her face. "Um, it appears I was incorrect in saying that the SWAT Kats captured Ms. Briggs, she's safe and sound at the garage getting her car repaired. Um, for those rash statements, I apologize, Ms. Gora.."

"Excuse me?" gasped the she-kat reporter, "Commander, did you just apologize to the SWAT Kats?"

"No comment.." muttered Feral, who immediately walked away from the TV cameras. Laughing her head off, Callie gasped, "OH, that was rich! I can't wait to tell the guys what happened!"

The Deputy Mayor suddenly heard the sound of a jet engine, so she quickly turned off the TV set, and waited for the mechanics' arrival. She then could hear the Turbokat's engines shut off, and then Chance(T-bone) shouted, "OH YEAH, chalk up another one for the SWAT Kats, Viper never knew what hit him!"

"Yeah, thanks to those mini-freeze missiles I developed.." Jake(Razor) said. "Unlike the last time, we didn't have to freeze the entire building, just the main plant root which fed Viper's system of vines. Too bad that creep got away again, we almost had him..."

"That's alright buddy, we'll freeze that snake's tail for good the next time he show's his ugly face.." replied T-bone. "Well, let's get back up to the garage partner, we've got a lot of explaining to do to the Deputy Mayor.."

Upon hearing this, Callie immediately layed back on the couch, and closed her eyes, pretending to still be unconscious. She didn't like to trick the guys, but Callie wanted to hear what else they had to say to each other. A few moments later, she heard the mechanics enter the waiting area quietly, and then Jake whispered, "Poor thing, she really got the shock of her nine lives.."

"Well, what did you expect, buddy?" Chance sighed, "She just found out that the SWAT Kats and her mechanics are one in the same. Get me a cold cloth from the kitchen Jake, maybe that will revive her.."

"Sure.." his friend said, "But I'm surprised that you don't want to kiss her instead, buddy.."

"What?" Chance whispered back, "That would just be taking advantage of her, I'm not going to do that!"

"Ok, your loss.." Jake shrugged, "The she-kat of your dreams is lying there on the couch, partner, so what's wrong with just one little peck on her forehead?"

"Buddy, can it, and get me that cloth.." growled Chance.

"Ok, ok, don't cough up a hairball.." Jake muttered. When Callie heard him walk out of the room, she still kept her eyes closed as Chance sat on the chair opposite the couch. Giggling inside, Ms. Briggs thought, "So, I'm the she-kat of his dreams, hmmm? Oh, Chance, you have absolutely NO IDEA what that means to me.."

A few minutes later, Jake returned with the wet cloth. Taking it from his friend, Chance placed it on Callie's forehead. Groaning, the Deputy Mayor opened her lids slightly, and muttered, "Uh, w-where am I?"

"In the garage, Ms. Briggs..." sighed Chance, "You passed out, remember?"

Sitting up, Callie yawned, and shaking her head, she said, "Of course, now I do. Oof, what a dream I just had! I dreampt that you guys were the SWAT Kats, isn't that rediculous?"

"HUH?" Jake and Chance said together, dumbfounded.

"TEE HEE!" Callie replied, "Just kidding, I know it wasn't a dream!I saw the hatch leading underneath the garage, and when I heard your jet come back, I layed back on the couch, and pretended to be unconscious!I've been awake for the last 20 minutes!"

Blushing under his fur, Chance gulped, "Crud, you mean you just heard everything that we were whispering to each other?"

"EVERYTHING..." Callie mewed back, as she gave the mechanic a very seductive look. "So why didn't you kiss me, hmm? Were you afraid that I was going to bite you?"

'N-No.." gulped Chance, who was now starting to sweat, "I just, well, thought it would be improper to do so.."

"Oh, come on, Chance.."the Deputy Mayor sighed, "Just admit it, you really like me a lot. Like Jake just said, I'm the she-kat of your dreams..."

Chance then started to back up, and nearly tripped over his tail as Callie stood up and approached the kat... very slowly. With a mischevious grin on her face, she purred, "I never told you this before for fear of making Jake jealous, but I really like you alot too Chance.. "

"Who, me, jealous?" Jake replied, " Not on your nine lives Ms. Briggs, I'm not in love with you...unlike my partner here, of course..."

"OH, REALLY?" Callie smiled, as she backed Chance into the corner of the room, and put her soft arms around his waist. "Then go ahead, and show me how much you love me, you handsome tom kat.. kiss me.."

"Oh C-C-Callie.." gulped Chance,as the Deputy Mayor's soft lips got to within' an inch of his own,"I j-just c-can't..."

"Alright, scaredy kat, then I'll kiss you instead..", whispered Ms. Briggs, who then gave the machanic the most passionate smootch that she could muster. After a delerious ten seconds, Callie finally seperated herself from Chance and purred, "THAT was for saving the city again, T-bone.."

Glancing at Jake she said, "Thank you too Razor, would you like a kiss as well?"

"Hey sure, why not?" Jake shrugged. Callie then hugged him, and gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek, before saying, "I'm actually glad that you don't have any feelings for me, I consider you like the brother I never had.."

"Cool, you're like a sister to me, Ms. Briggs.." Jake nodded. "But I suppose that you have a lot of questions for us.."

"Of Course.." Callie replied, "But first, I want to tell you something..Commander Feral had the audacity to say on live TV that you had katnapped me, AFTER saving the Mayor from Dr. Viper.."

"HE WHAT?" exclaimed Chance, "BUT WHY?"

"You know Feral, he hates you guys with a passion.." sighed the Deputy Mayor. "Anyways, I immediately called him up during the broadcast, and told him to apologize, or else I'd convince the Mayor to fire him.."

"And?" grinned Jake.

"He apologized.." grinned Callie, "In his own way of course, very offstandish, you know.."

"Yeah, we know.." said Chance, who immediately laughed outloud, and hugging the Deputy Mayor, exclaimed, "Oh, you beautiful she-kat, that really makes my day!" Kissing her, the mechanic growled, "Please, let me take you out to dinner somewhere, it can be as fancy or as informal as you'd like, just name it!"

"That's ok honey, we can just order a pizza.." smiled Callie, as she sat on the couch with him."For all three of us, of course, we can have our date later Chance, alright? This whole event has tired me out, I just want to sleep here with you tonight.."

"You got it, beautiful.." growled Chance, as they hugged again."Now, what would you like to ask us first?"

"Um, let's see.." pondered Callie, "Tell me, what made you two decide to become vigilanties?"

"Well, Ms. Briggs.." sighed Jake, "It all started after that fateful day three years ago, when Chance and I were kicked out of the Enforcers..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deputy Mayor Briggs was getting angrier by the moment as Jake and Chance explained in detail about what had occured to them three years earlier when Commander Feral had knocked down their Enforcer jet. Afterwards, Chance said, "You know, it's funny, if it wasn't for Feral, there would be no SWAT Kats to begin with.."

"But he could have killed you guys!" exclaimed Callie, as she wrapped her arms around the mechanic. Burying her head in Chance's shoulder, the Deputy Mayor started to weep, but then Chance gently caressed her chin with his paw, and sighed, "Easy there my lovely Calico, there was nothing that we could do about it.. there were no witnesses, and I'm positive that Feral used every trick in the book to hide any evidence that implicated himself in the so-called accident.."

"That creep lied to me, the mayor, and the city council.." growled Callie. "He told ALL of us that your plane was hit by one of Dark Kat's missiles, and that you two volunteed to work here to pay for the damages to the Enforcer building!"

"Huh, that's a laugh, he forced us to work here, Ms. Briggs.." Jake muttered, "The only real cash we get from our repair work is from customers like yourself. When we fix Enforcer equipment like that jeep, our salary money, which is very miniscule, is used to pay for improvements and repairs to heaquarters. So we have to scrimp and scrape everything we can just to make a decent living in this dump.."

"That's absolutely outrageous!" snarled Callie, "I just wish there was some way we could prove all of this, although I have no doubt you guys are telling me the truth!"

"Oh well, easy come, easy go.." shrugged Chance, "And speaking of that jeep, we'd better fix it now buddy, before Feral shows up.."

"Yeah, he's gonna be here in two hours, that gives us just enough time.."Jake said.

"Hold on you two.." said Callie, holding up her paws, "Forget that jeep for now, I'm the Deputy Mayor, so I want you to fix my car FIRST! If Feral is upset that his jeep isn't repaired today, well that's just TOO BAD!"

"Whatever you say, boss lady.." smiled Chance, who then kissed her cheek before going into the work area with his partner. Two hours later, the commander was right on time, and as he came into the garage with his niece Lieutenant Felina Feral, he noticed, to his shock, that the jeep wasn't repaired yet. Jake and Chance had it up on a hoist and were replacing the tail pipe.

"I BROUGHT THIS IN AT SIX IN THE MORNING, AND YOU STILL AREN"T FINISHED?" snarled Feral, "What kind of mechanics are you anyways, I should have BOTH of you hanged by your tails!"

"Well, sir, we sort of ran into a bit of a problem.. you see, we had a customer.." stated Jake, as he was wiping grease off his paws with a towel.

"Hah, that's a poor excuse!" exclaimed Feral, "And just who is this customer, hmm?"

"Me, commander!" snapped Callie, as she came out of the waiting room, "Jake and Chance thought my engine just overheated, but after inspecting it, they found that the whole carborator needed to be repaired! So stop complaining, my vehicle comes first BEFORE your stupid jeep! Understand?"

"Oh, um, Deputy Mayor, I didn't know that you were still here.." muttered Feral, "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine.." she smiled, "Hello Felina, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better.." nodded Feral's niece, who then looked at the two mechanics, and said, "Hi there, Callie told me that you guys do a fantastic job, can I bring my motorcycle in sometime, I need to have it inspected.."

"By all means lieutenant.." Jake nodded. Stepping forward, he shook Felina's paw, and introduced himself. Chance did the same, but then the Commander growled, "Felina, pay these two no mind, they're just a couple of Enforcer rejects who are paying off their debt to society.."

"Ahh, so it was you two who crashed their jet into headquarters," said the lieutenant, "I heard about that incident three years ago when I was in college. Uncle, if Ms. Briggs says that these guys are great mechanics, then I'm bringing my bike here for an inspection, whether you want me to or not...And don't you dare say no..."

"OH, very well.." sighed the Commander, "Let's go Felina, and as for you two, this jeep better be ready by tomorrow morning, or I'll make you work on the weekend to get it fixed!"

"Sir, if you wait just another 20 minutes in our tv room, this jeep will be ready before we close up shop for the night.." said Chance in a very polite manner.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow.." grumbled Feral, who then ushered his niece quickly out the door before she could even say goodbye to the mechanics.

"Hmmmmm...", Felina thought to herself, "Jake is a very handsome kat, he sort of reminds me of Razor.. say...could it be that.. Nooooo, that's impossible, why would one of the SWAT Kats be working in a dump like this?"

Meanwhile, deep beneath the streets of Megakat City, an irritated DR. Viper and what was left of his plananimals were returning to their swamp hideout.

"Cursssse thossse meddling SSSWAT Katsssss!" he snarled. "I had Manx in my cltchesss, and yet they ssstill managed to freeze my vinesssss!"

"Perhaps I can be of assitance to you doctor..." came a hideous voice in the shadows. Viper hissed, as Dark Kat appeared with his creeplings. They were standing in the sewer pipe directly in front of Viper, blocking his path to safety.

"Get out of my way, DARK Kat!" snapped Dr. Viper, "I don't want your help thissss time, or that of the Metalikatssss!"

"I agree, those two metal nuisances need to remain deactivated, they were nothing but trouble to both of us. But hear me out, Doctor. Tell me, have you ever noticed just how fast the SWAT Kats arrive all the time when we try to take over the city?"

"Of course, it's because of that sssstupid jet of theirssss!" Viper replied.

"That is certainly one reason, but I also think that someone is actually alerting them when trouble arises.." Dark Kat said, "I realized this two weeks ago when my plan to blow up city hall was stopped just an hour after I put it into motion.I placed a bomb in the parking garage under Deputy Mayor Briggs' car, hoping that she would be in it when my device went off. But then Razor deactivated it before the timer reached zero..."

"Aww, too bad for you.." snickered Viper, "But just who could have called him, Feral? He hates the SWAT Kats almost asss much ass we do!"

"No, of course not.." sighed Dark Kat, "But I wouldn't put it past Deputy Mayor Briggs, she adores them! I think she has some way of communicating with those accursed vigilanties, and I mean to find out.. once WE capture her, of course.."

"We've tried that before, and look where that got ussss..." muttered Viper.

"Because we didn't think things through.." said Dark Kat, "Let's go your swamp hideout doctor, and discuss things further, alright? If you don't like my new plan, then so be it, I'll capture Ms. Briggs by myself.."

"And let YOU take over the city without me, never!" Viper snapped, "I'll team up with you this time Dark Kat, but this idea of yours had better work, or I'll turn YOU into one of my plantanimals!"

"Just try it, fool.." thought Dark Kat...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the garage, Jake and Chance had finished both Callie's car and the jeep, and were closing up shop for the weekend. Jake ordered a pizza with anchovies and onions, and while the mechanics and the Deputy Mayor were waiting for it to be delivered, they continued to chat in the living room. Chance and Callie sat close together on the couch, while Jake sat across from them on the lounge chair.

"Hey buddy, I just remembered, isn't tonight your bowling night?" asked Chance.

"Oh crud, that's right!" Jake said, "But it's not until 8pm, I've got a couple hours yet. Once we're finished eating, I'll change, and head out.."

"Bowling, hmm?" Ms. Briggs smiled, "Are you and good, Jake?"

"Let's put it this way, Cal.." said Chance, before his friend could answer, "Jake is about as good at bowling as he is in shooting a banshee missile at Dark Kat's Fear ship.. why else do you think I call him sureshot?"

"Oh, really?" grinned the Deputy Mayor, "What's your average Jake?"

"247.." he replied sheepishly, "I've had lots of practice, plus, my cousin John, who is an excellent bowler himself, has given me a few pointers. Our team has won the league championship three years in a row.."

"Well, I'm certainly impressed.." Callie nodded, "What about you, hon, do you bowl as well?"

"Nah, I stink to high heaven, I can barely reach 100.." sighed Chance, "Which is why I stay here on Friday nights and watch Scardey Kat instead.."

"DID YOU SAY SCARDEY KAT?" exclaimed Ms. Briggs in surprise, "Why I love that show, it cracks me up!"

"What?" Chance replied, "You're kidding me!"

"No, it's the greatest!" Callie smiled, "After a hard days' work of writing speeches for the Mayor, I like to sit back on the couch in my living room, and burst my gut out laughing at Scaredy Kat! It takes all of the day's tension away, if you know what I mean.."

"I sure do, beautiful.." said Chance, kissing her cheek, "Looks like we have a lot more in commen than we thought.."

"Oh brother, not another Scaredy Kat fan.." sighed Jake, "I'm glad you don't have any feelings for me Ms. Briggs, I hate that show with a passion.."

"To each his or her own.."Callie shrugged, "What do you do for a laugh then, watch that goofball David Litterbin?"

"Actually, yes I do.." he replied.

Shaking her head, the Deputy Mayor said, "That guy is an idiot, and not very funny at all, if you ask me.."

"I agree wholeheartedly.." smiled Chance. "If it were up to me, I would have let Madkat keep him inside that box, just to shut him up.."

"Awwww, come on you two, have a heart will ya?" exclaimed Jake, "Litterbin is the most popular guy on TV!"

"Not with me, he isn't.." muttered Callie. "But enough of this, when is the pizza going to get here, I'm starving!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and standing up, Chance said, "Right about now, I believe.." After paying the kat his money, Chance placed the giant pizza on the kitchen table, and they all dug in heartily.

"Fantastic, you got this from Megapizza, my favorite spot.." Callie said, with her mouthful of food. "I also like the tuna melts and the fish tacos, they're the best.."

"Now THAT I can agree with you.."Jake said, as they continued to eat. Thirty minutes later, when the pie was gone, Jake threw out the box, and checking the time, he said, "Well,I'd better get ready to go you two, my cousin hates it when I'm late.."

In a few minutes, Jake had changed into his street clothes, and then he gave Chance and Callie a final goodbye before grabbing his bowling bag, and heading out the door to the truck.

"Good luck buddy, bowl another 300 for me.." said Chance, giving his friend a thumbs' up.

"Same to you too, pal.." smiled Jake, "You lucky kat.."

As soon as Jake left, Callie smiled at Chance and mewed, "So, handsome, I suppose this means we have a lot of time on our paws, hmmmm?'

"You bet, Jake's league isn't over until 11.." grinned Chance, "That gives us three hours by ourselves, you beautiful she-kat.."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that.." Callie purred, as they embraced each other. Meanwhile, by this time, Dr. Viper and Dark Kat had arrived at the swamp, and after getting a good look at Viper's laboratory, Dark Kat said, "I must admit Doctor, you're lair is almost as sinister looking as mine, I congratulate you.."

"Never mind that.." Viper sighed, "Now what'ss thisss plan of yoursss already?"

"It's simple.." Dark Kat replied, "We capture Deputy Mayor Briggs, and bring her here to your swamp. I've developed a chemical in my own lab which will make your vines and plantanimals invincible. Nothing will be able to kill them, not fire, extreme cold, or electricity. In other words, the SWAT Kats weapons will be useless against them.."

"What?" Viper exclaimed,"Are you absolutely certain about thissss?"

"Yes, I've already tested the chemical.." Dark Kat nodded. "I injected it into a cactus near my cave lair, and no matter what I did to the plant, it didn't die. I tried to set fire to it,it didn't even burn. I put it in the freezer for three days, it didn't freeze at all. I used a highly electrical charge on the plant, no effect. I was going to use the chemical to make my creeplings invincible, but then I thought of your plantanimals as well. What better way to kill the SWAT Kats than by feeding them to both your pets and mine? Oh, and how about the Deputy Mayor herself, and Mayor Manx, and Commander Feral, and his niece? Once our pets feed on their hides, the city will be ours to rule!"

Laughing maniacally, said, "Ohhhh, now THAT would be a wonderful sightl! Where is thisss amazing chemical?"

"Right here.." smiled Dark Kat, as he took a vile of green liquid out of his pocket, "This is all that I have, I need you to help me make more of it doctor, I had to inject a lot of the chemical into the plant to make it impervious to fire, cold, and electricity."

"Hmmm..." Viper said, taking the vile from Dark Kat, "It will take some time to analyze this, but I'm sure we can produce enough to make all of our pets invincible!"

"Excellent.." Dark Kat replied, "Very soon, the SWAT Kats and their friends will meet their doom...Hahahahahaha!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unaware of what Dark Kat and Dr. Viper were planning, Callie and Chance were enjoying a wonderful time together at the garage, and by the time Jake got back a few hours later, he couldn't find them at first. But then Jake heard some unmistakable sounds coming from Chance's bedroom, and he sighed, "Huh, if I could only be so lucky... like maybe with Commander Feral's niece... oh well, I suppose I can dream.."

As for Felina Feral, she was driving her Enforcer bike through the dark streets of Megakat City. She was on her way to Pumadyne labs, where, as per usual, something had recently been stolen. Upon her arrival, Lieutenant Feral greeted the lead scientist, Dr. Lieter Greenbox. He had been released from prison for good behavior about a year after that unfortunate incident with the robot ZED, and since then, the good doctor had proved his trustworthiness again, and became the head kat at Pumadyne.

"It's good to see you on such a short notice, lieutenant.." he smiled, shaking Felina's paw, "I know that your uncle doesn't consider scientists like us to be of any importance, but I'm glad he let you come and see me.."

"Just doing my job.." Felina nodded, "Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"A very rare catalist, chemical X99, was stolen about a week ago.." said Greenbox, "At first, I thought it was Viper who took it, but there were no signs of that snake anywhere, or his plantanimals. Usually, they leave their messy trailings behind them when Viper steals something, but this time, there wasn't any. In other words, another Omega stole that chemical.."

"Crud, maybe even Dark Kat.." said Felina, "He's just as warped as Viper, and has the same knowledge of chemicals. What exactly does this X99 catalyst do?"

"It can make anything..metallic objects, plants, you name it, impervious to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold, plus it also absorbs electricity. We had developed the chemical for use on the Enforcer tanks, but before we were able to test it, the catalyst had dissapeared from our labs. We found a small hole on the floor near where the chemical was stored.."

"Dark Kat's creeplings must have dug a tunnel under the labs, and taken the catalyst to him.." snarled the lieutenant. "Crud, this is bad, if that creep uses that chemical on his Fear ship, he'll be invincible!"

"Supposedly.." indicated Greenbox, "However, there's one thing that X99 is succeptable to, and that's high pitched sounds which we cannot hear.."

"Thanks for the information, Doc.." Felina smiled. "I'll be sure to tell my uncle that when I get back to H.Q.."

Returning to her bike, the lieutenant headed back to the Enforcer building. But then to her dismay, she heard the engine make a sputtering noise.

"Crud!" she spat, "I knew I should have had this thing looked at sooner! Hmm, I'd better get to the salvage yard, although since it's nearly midnight, I highly doubt that Jake and Chance are awake.."

Sure enough, when she reached the garage, Felina saw that the place was as dark as could be. Peering through a window, Felina noticed that Callie's car was still inside.

"That's funny, what's the Deputy Mayor still doing here?" the lieutenant pondered. "Oh well, I suppose it's none of my buisiness, I'll just leave my bike here outside, and radio an Enforcer car to pick me up.."

Felina was just about to get on her walkie talkie, when she heard movement coming from inside the garage. The door creaked open, and there was Jake standing in his pajamas. Gulping, he said, "L-lieutenant, what are you doing here?"

"My bike needs some repair work, I was just out on patrol.." she grinned, "Sorry if I woke you up, Jake.."

"That's... quite alright.." he yawned. "Just leave it outside, we'll get to it on Monday. Sorry, we don't work on the weekend..."

"Thanks.." she sighed. "So much for doing any more patrolling. But can you tell me why the Deputy Mayor is here?"

"Well, um..." muttered Jake, "If you must know, she and my partner have kind of hit it off, but please don't tell anybody else, especially your uncle.."

"Oh, is that so?" Felina smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell him a thing. If Chance and Ms. Briggs really like each other that much, that's their buisiness."

"Thanks.." Jake nodded. "So, what did you find out on your patrol, anything interesting?"

"Something very serious, but it's classified to the katizens, so I can't tell you jake.." she said. "I suppose Ms. Briggs would be interested in hearing about it, though. But sorry, can't talk anymore, I've got to call up my ride, goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight lieutenant.." he nodded back, closing the door. Sighing outloud, Jake was certainly glad that he had decided to wear his flannel pajamas to bed, because Callie was at the garage. Felina's unexpected visit had really shook him up, considering just how lovely she had looked in the moonlight. Just maybe, he might call her up someday to ask her out, but Jake wondered what sort of classified information could be so serious? Too tired to think about it, he returned to bed, and a good night's sleep. Sometime later, Felina had gotten a ride in an Enforcer car, and upon returning to headquarters, she luckily found her uncle in his office. The Commander was working on some papers, but when his niece came in, he gave her his full attention.

"Well?" he said, "What did Greenbox have to say?"

"A very powerful chemical agent was taken from the labs last week, uncle.." the lieutenant replied, "And all indications point to the culprit being Dark Kat. A creepling hole was found in the floor of the store room.."

"That's just great..." Ulyssis growled, rubbing his tired eyes. 'As if Viper getting away wasn't bad enough! Just what does this chemical do?"

After Felina explained what Greenbox told her, Feral sighed, "This just isn't my day..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning, Jake, Chance, and Callie were having a delicious breakfast of eggs and bacon, when Jake said, "You know, Felina showed up last night around midnight, and left her bike here, it kind of conked out on her. But she also said that she had been out on patrol, and found out some information that she said was classified to me and Chance, but that you should know, Callie.."

"Oh, really.." muttered the Deputy Mayor, "Wasn't she any more specific about it?"

"Nope.." Jake shrugged, "She couldn't tell me anything more..So I think it might have to do with an Omega problem, don't you think so, Chance?"

"Yeah, something has to be up, buddy.." nodded his friend, who then turned to Callie, and said, "So I think the SWAT Kats will have to look into this, wouldn't you say so, love?"

"Hmm, I agree with your assumption, T-bone, and with your suspicions, Razor.." she smiled back."One advantage of knowing your identities now, is that I'll know where to go to look for you if my communicator isn't functioning. But getting back to the subject, I'll talk to Felina and her uncle as soon as I can. However, Mayor Manx wants me to be at Megakat Springs for his tournament in two hours, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave..."

"Alright, my sweet.." replied Chance, kissing her muzzle. "Thank you for a wonderful evening.."

"Thank you too, handsome.." Callie purred back. "Call me anytime you want to, I'm usually free on the weekends... except for this one, of course.."

"Stupid golf tournament.." growled the mechanic, "Why doesn't that mayor do his job for once, and let you take a vacation with me for a month?"

"I would certainly enjoy that.."sighed the Deputy Mayor, "But duty calls guys, thanks for the breakfast, and for fixing my car, and of course for saving the city again, SWAT Kats.."

"That's what were here for, Ms. Briggs.." nodded Jake, "Take care.."

"See you later, love.." whispered Chance, who gave Callie one final kiss before she left the garage. Hearing her green sedan drive away, Chance sighed, and looking at Jake, he said, "Pinch my buddy, I think I'm dreaming.."

"It's no dream partner, Callie is your girlfriend.." Jake smiled, "I just wish I could be as lucky with Felina, she looked so beautiful last night.."

"Huh, don't let Feral hear you say that.." Chance muttered, "Speaking of that blowhard, he should be here any moment, so let's clean up the dishes, and get ready for him..."

The Commander arrived about ten minutes later, and as he took the keys to the jeep from Jake, he growled, "I see my niece left her bike here, you'd better get it fixed on Monday.."

"Of course sir.." nodded Chance, who wanted to punch Feral right in the mouth. "We told her it would be ready.."

"Good.." Ulyssis said, "By the way, did she mention anything to you about the omegas?"

"Um, no... why, sir?" Jake asked.

"Never mind, forget I said anything.." Feral muttered, as he got into the jeep. As he drove out of the garage, Chance whispered, "Now what the crud was that all about?"

"I think Felina's uncle likes to keep tabs on what she tells people.." said Jake, "I don't think the commander wants the general public to know what's going on with that classified information. Excuse me buddy, but it's time I did a little hacking into the Enforcer computer files. I just hope that Feral didn't change the password.."

"Do you mean, 'Superior Supreme Commander'?" giggled Chance.

"Yeah, that one.." nodded Jake as they went downstairs into their underground hangar. Turning on the computer, Jake, who was quite the genius, logged onto the Enforcer website, and put in the password to access the classified files. Luckily, Feral hadn't changed it, so Jake was able to see the latest ones.

"Crud, listen to this, Chance. Somebody stole a chemical from Pumadyne last week, called X99. It's completely resistant to extreme heat, cold, and electrical shock. And according to this file, Dark Kat was the one responsible for the theft.."

"No wonder Feral looked so concerned..." Chance replied, "We've got to find that creep now, if he uses that chemical to make his Fear ship stronger, he may be unstoppable!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth buddy!" Jake said, as they started to change into their SWAT Kat gear. Meanwhile, at Megakat Springs, Mayor Manx was just about ready to tee off to start the tournament. Callie was there just to be present for the opening ceremonies, but as soon as Manx got under way, she would be leaving, pronto. Anne Gora and her camerakat Johnny were standing next to the Deputy Mayor, and all three of them giggled, as Manx duck-hooked his first shot into the lake.

"Why, you stupid club.." the Mayor snarled under his breath, "Er, folks, I meant to do that, that was just a practice shot.."

"Yeah, right.." sighed Callie, as Manx took another shot, which went into the fairway this time, but not very far, only 100 yards. Growling again, the mayor tried to avoid Johnny's camera, as he stormed off the tee.

"Are you as bored as I am?" yawned Anne, as she gazed at Ms. Briggs.

"Yes, so unlike you, I'm not staying, I want to relax at my apartment.." she replied. Callie then thought to herself, "Or, maybe I can relax with Chance... hmm, I'd better give that handsome tomkat a call when I get home.."

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when without warning, a huge vine burst out of the ground, followed by another, and then another, and another. As kats ran screaming for safety, Callie, Anne and Johnny headed for their respective vehicles, but they were instantly cut off, as more vines sprouted out of the ground. Moments later, Dr. Viper appeared on one of the vines, and then hundreds of plantanimals, bigger than anyone had ever seen, attacked the crowd. Ms. Briggs immediately reached into her purse to get her communicator, but then Dr. Viper snarled, "Oh no, you don't!" and he grabbed the Deputy Mayor tightly with his strong tail. As callie screamed, Viper said, "No one can help you now, we've got plansss for you Missss Briggsss!"

To everyone's horror, Viper and his vine then dropped into a hole in the ground, taking the Deputy Mayor with them. Moments later, the rest of the vines had dissapeared, along with the plantanimals. Mayor Manx, who had heard the commotion behind him, ran back to the tee, and gasped, "What's going on, what just happened?"

"Viper captured the Deputy Mayor!" exclaimed Anne, "You'd better call Commander Feral, Mr. Mayor!"

"But we need the SWAT Kats too!" Manx gasped, "Oh Callie, you poor thing, I hope you're still alive..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deputy Mayor Briggs was terrified beyond words as Dr. Viper carried her through the underground tunnel, which led to who-knows-where. Soon, they came to an opening in the system of tunnels, and in front of them was a huge machine, a giant drill bit on wheels. Ms. Briggs then gasped as Dark Kat and his creeplings came out of the machine, and approached her and Viper.

"Excellent work Doctor, phase one of our plan has been completed, now all we have to do is return to your swamp, and wait for those miserable SWAT Kats to show up!" Dark kat grinned. "Why, hello there Deputy Mayor, are you surprised to see me?"

"Not really, you monster!" Callie spat, "Why kind of warped scheme have you and Viper planned up this time? Whatever it is, Razor and T-bone will stop you, just like they always have!"

"Not thisssss time, Misss Briggssss.." Viper replied. "Thanks to my villainousss co-hort here, we've come into the possssesssion of a chemical agent, which Dark Kats creeplings stole from Pumadyne. Dark Kat processsed the chemical into a subssstancce which have made my plantanimalsss and vinesssss indessstructable!"

"Yes, and soon, my creeplings will be all powerful as well.." Dark Kat added, which caused his demonic pets to chatter happily. "Once the SWAT Kats come to rescue you, Deputy Mayor, they will be consumed! Then it will be your turn, as well as Mayor Manx, Commander Feral, and anyone else who stands in our way of taking over this city! But I'm curious about something, Deputy Mayor. The SWAT Kats always seem to show up rather quickly when, ehem, trouble arises. I have a distict feeling that somebody alerts them to any dangerous situation, and I think that person is you!"

Dark Kat instantly ripped Ms. Briggs' purse away from her, and stuck his claw inside it. After fishing around for a few seconds, Dark kat then smiled, as he pulled out Callie's triagular shaped communicator.

"Care to tell me what this is?" the villain smirked."It seems pretty high tech, a very strange object to be found in a she-kat's purse.."

Lowering her eyes, Callie knew that Dark Kat had found out her secret, so she sighed, "It's a communicator, the SWAT Kats gave it to me three years ago.."

"Just as I thought.." said Dark Kat, who to Callie's surprise, gave the device and her purse back to her. "Go ahead then, call your precious heroes, tell them exactly where we'll be! Specifically at Viper's swamp, in exactly thirty minutes!"

Back at the golf course, a very angry T-bone was pulling his fur out, as he stared down into the hole where Viper had taken Callie. To the SWAT kats' surprise, Commander Feral had called them up, and explained the situation to them in detail.

"Listen you hot shots, I normally wouldn't ask for your help.." growled Feral, as he was helping Felina look for clues as to where Viper had taken the Deputy Mayor, "But this situation requires all of us to work together, so I won't arrest you this time.."

"Oh, gees, thanks a lot commander.." sighed Razor,as he picked up a small piece of plant material off the ground."hey, this must be from one of Viper's vines. Crud, this thing is strong, I can't even break it!"

"Oh, no..." muttered Felina, "Viper must have injected that chemical into it.."

"But Dark Kat stole the chemical, not Viper, lieutenant.." T-bone muttered.

"Yeah, but they could be working together again, buddy.." Razor said.

"Kats alive.." snarled Commander Feral, "I was afraid of this, those two could make their pets invincible to anything we throw at them.. even your powerful missiles, SWAT Kats!"

"Hmmm... not neccessarily, uncle.." Felina pondered, as she scratched her chin, "Dr. Greenbox told me that X99 has one flaw.. it's succeptable to high frequency sounds... ones that we kats can't even hear..."

"Cool!" Razor exclaimed, "Like the sounds I can make with one of my banshee missiles! I'll have to adjust the frequency to the highest pitch, but that won't take too long.."

"But we don't know where those creeps have taken Ms. Briggs!" T-bone snarled, "If they harm just ONE HAIR one her head, I'll tear them apart!"

"Now take it easy buddy, I know you're angry, and so am I.." said razor, as he put his paws on his friend's shoulders. "Knowing those villains, I know they'll tell us exactly where they and Callie are.."

As soon as Razor said this, he heard a beeping sound coming from his helmet radio. "Buddy, it's Ms. Briggs, switch on your headset!"

"Roger!" gasped his partner, "Callie? My love, are you alright, speak to me!"

"My love?" muttered Feral under his breath, "I knew that hot shot like the Deputy Mayor, but not that much.."

"I'm fine, T-bone.." came the reply, as Razor turned on the speaker so everyone could hear her."Viper and Dark Kat have me in the swamp, they want a showdown with you, Razor and Feral in twenty minutes, and to the death this time, winner takes all.."

"So it's finally come down to this.." sighed the Commander, "Felina, I know you want to take out those villains out as bad as I do, but you heard Ms. Briggs, Dark Kat and Viper want me and the SWAT Kats to face them alone.."

"Yes uncle, I understand.." sighed the lieutenant, as she hugged him, "But the Enforcers will still be on stand by if you need any help.."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less.." smiled Ulyssis,"Wish us luck, Felina.."

"Be careful, uncle.." she replied, kissing his cheek. "And to you SWAT Kats, take out those bastards for good!"

"You know it.." snarled Razor. "Ready to kick Viper and Dark Kat's tails one final time, partner?"

Nodding his head, T-bone growled, "Let's do this, for all of katkind.."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral were heading twards the swamp in their respective jets, a terrified Ms. Briggs had been placed into a make-shift cage that was constructed of the same vines that Viper had used to capture her. Poor Callie shivered as Viper's plantanimals and Dark Kat's creeplings surrounded the cage, and made horrible drooling sounds in her direction.

"Patience, my pets, patience, you'll get to feast upon her very ssssssoon..." Dr. Viper hissed.

"Yes, but not until after she witnesses her precious heroes being devoured first.." smirked Dark Kat. "I can see the fear in your eyes, Deputy Mayor, any last words before the carnage begins?"

"I'm not afraid to die.." Callie said in a brave sounding voice, although inside she was scared to death. "You may as well kill me now, Razor and T-bone will take care of you for good, I just know it!"

"Sssssuch a brave she-kat, isn't she, Dark Kat?" smiled Viper, "Why don't we honor her request, and let one of our pets into the cage with her?"

"Noooo, I want to see her scream in horror, when the SWAT Kats and the Commander are eaten alive!" Dark Kat laughed. At that moment, the roar of two jet engines could be heard, and the villains looked up. The Turbokat and Feral's jet had arrived right on schedule, but they didn't appear to be landing.

"What are they doing?" snapped Viper, "A flyover of the swamp? Don't they know that their precious Deputy Mayor could be devoured at any moment?"

"It ain't gonna happen you sick creep!" snarled a voice behind him and Dark Kat. Before they could even turn around, there was a huge explosion, and both villains got knocked off their feet. Callie was well protected inside the cage made of thick vines, and she could see that Razor had arrived in his cyclotron!

"Razor, help, get me out of here!" she screamed.

"Just a second Ms. Briggs, that missile was just a distraction.."replied the SWAT Kat gunner, as he adjusted his glovatrix, "Huddle yourself into a ball in the corner of the cage, I've adjusted this mini-banshee missile to emit a high-frequency sound that should shatter those vines to fragments!"

Doing as she was told, Callie closed her eyes tightly, as Razor fired the mini-missile. As the SWAT Kat had hoped, when it impacted into the vines, the high-frequency sound waves blew the vines into pieces, as well as the Creeplings and plantanimals. By this time, Viper and Dark kat had recovered, just in time to see Callie being driven away to safety in the cyclotron.

"Noooooo!" yelled Viper, "Dark Kat, you fool, I thought you said that X99 would make our pets invincible!"

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" DK gasped, "How could this be?"

"High frequency sounds, you psycho..." snarled Commander Feral, who was the one who had fired the missile to expose Viper's hideout so Razor could sneak inside to rescue the Deputy Mayor. "Dr. Greenbox told us that X99 was succeptable to it, and apparently he was right!"

The Enforcer Commander then jumped at Dark Kat, and punched him squarely in the gut. Viper then slashed at Ulyssis with his tail, when T-bone arrived just in time to grab the snake's arm, and throw him into the corner of the lab. While the fight commenced, Razor placed Callie into the Turbokat's back seat, and told her not to move a muscle.

"This could get ugly Deputy Mayor, by the sound of it, those creeps aren't going to give up easily this time.."

"Just be careful.." whispered callie, as Razor ran back into the laboratory. He found T-bone pinned against the wall by Viper, so Razor grabbed a wooden chair, and smashed him over the head with it. Dr. Viper was certainly a resiliant mutant, but even that impact was enough to put him out cold. The SWAT Kats then turned their attention to Dark Kat, who was continuing to fight Commander Feral in paw to paw combat.

"Give it up, you scum!" Ulyssis snarled. "You're outnumbered three to one, your sidekick is out for the count!"

"NEVER!" growled Dark Kat, "I've told you before that if I lose, everyone loses!"

"Oh crud, not again.." sighed Razor, as Dark Kat pulled a detonator out of his cloak, "This place is wired to blow, get your tails out of here, now!"

Immediately, the SWAT Kats and the Commander ran outside the labs, and just in time, because moments later, Dr. Viper's lab exploded into a ball of flames. The entire swamp then started to catch fire, so Feral and the SWAT Kats immediately took off in their planes.

"Wow, that was a close one!" exclaimed T-bone, 'You alright, partner, Ms. Briggs?"

"Fine and dandy.." smiled razor, giving him a thumbs up, "Where would you like to be dropped off, Ms. Briggs?"

"The golf course, that's where I left my car.." she replied.

"Sure thing.." nodded T-bone, who then radioed the Commander. "Feral, you alright?"

"I'm... fine.." he sighed, "Just a little... lightheaded, that's all.."

"Huh?" Razor said, "Commander, you don't sound good at all, maybe you'd better see Dr. Conway.."

"Yes, I think I'd better..."

Suddenly, Feral's radio went dead, and his jet started to plummet twards the ground.

"Buddy, fire the emergency rocket boosters, he's in deep trouble!" exclaimed T-bone, as he put the Turbokat at full throttle. Just as Razor did before, when they had rescued that passenger jet from Turmoil, the gunner fired two mini rockets, which then attached themselves to the underside of Feral's jet. Safely outside the swamp, Feral's plane landed softly on the ground. Felina and her team had spotted the entire incident, and immediately rushed to the scene.

"UNCLE!" shouted the lieutenant, as she pulled the Commander out of his plane, "What happened to you?"

"C-Can't breathe.." gasped Ulyssis, "Need oxygen.."

"Call an ambulance, now!" Felina shouted, as she put her oxygen mask over her uncle's face. Ten minutes later, Commander Feral was brought secretly into the emergency room of Megakat Hospital. As the SWAT Kats, Callie, and Felina nervously waited outside the emergency room, T-bone said, "I don't understand it, he was fine when we took off, how come he just all of a sudden couldn't breathe?"

"I'm afraid I have the answer to that.." sighed the doctor, as he came out of the room. "I found a puncture mark on the commander's arm, he's been poisoned.."

"WHAT?" gasped Felina, "What kind of poison?"

"Snake venom.." said the doctor, "It's a combination of several kinds of venom, all highly toxic. The Commander must have been struck by Viper's tail during the struggle.."

"Crud, I saw him being slashed by that creep!" T-bone snarled, "But what can you do for the Commander, doc? Is there an anti-venom?"

"I'm sorry..." Dr. Conway muttered, "Because the toxins inside Viper's tail were mixed together, and the fact that Viper himself was burned by that fire, there's no way we can help the Commander now.."

"OH NO!" cried Felina, who immediately ran into the room to be by her uncle's side. The commander , who could barely open his eyes, muttered, "F-Felina, I'm so sorry.."

"No uncle, I should be sorry for not saving you!" she gasped, "I should have been the one who was poisoned, not you!"

"D-don't be sad, it was just my time.." Ulyssis muttered weakly, "At least I know that Dark Kat and Dr. Viper have been vanquished for good, and the city is safe from those omegas forever.."

The SWAT Kats joined Felina, as did the Deputy Mayor, and glancing at all of them, Feral whispered, "Close the door(cough), I don't have much time left(cough), I don't wan't anybody else to hear what I have to say next.."

Nodding, Callie shut the door, and then listened with everyone else, as Feral sighed, "I know who you are, SWAT Kats.. or should I say, Clawson, and Furlong.."

"What?" gasped T-bone, as he stared at a dying Feral. "How long have you.."

"Within' the last year.."the Commander coughed, "While I was driving my car home one day, I saw a trail of smoke coming from the back of your jet. Curious, I followed it all the way to the salvage yard, where it had dissapeared without a trace. At that moment, I knew that the two lieutenants who I had kicked out of the force, and the SWAT kats were one in the same..."

Coughing again, Feral continued, "I... knew then that it had been wrong for me to put the blame on you two for crashing your Enforcer jet into headquarters..I- I was afraid that a scandal would have been caused by the truth coming out... please, can you two forgive me?"

" Of course we do, right buddy?" sighed Razor.

"Yeah, I know I should have obeyed your orders to back off, Commander.." said T-bone, as he placed his paw on Ulyssis' shoulder.

"I still shouldn't have sideswiped you like that.." Feral said in a harsh whisper. 'I.. I feel the toxin burning my insides, I only have time to say one more thing.. Felina, you are now the chief Enforcer.. I wan't you to re-instate Clawson and Furlong as your lieutenants, keep Megakat City safe from any criminal threatening it.."

"We will, Uncle.." she sniffed, with tears in her eyes, "May the kat goddess give you peace, I love you.."

"I love you... too.." Ulyssis said, after which he closed his eyes, and breathed his last breath. Feeling his pulse, Felina said sorrowfully, "He's dead.."

As the lieutenant bawled her eyes out, Callie took her out of the room to console her. Glancing at the lifeless body of Commander Feral one last time, Razor said, "Buddy, I know we couldn't stand him, but he didn't deserve to die like that.."

"I know.." sighed T-bone, "All we can do now is honor Feral's wishes, and kick tail, just like we always have.."

Three days later, a huge memorial was done at Enforcer headquarters for the fallen Commander. All of the Feral family had gathered, including Ulyssis' brother, who said some very moving words, as did Felina. They knew that their pain would last for many years to come, but as Feral said on his death bed, a city still had to be protected from the rest of the omegas, and the other criminals that threatened it. The following week, Commander Felina Feral re-installed Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong into the Enforcers, and made them her top lieutenants, despite protests from Lieutenant Steele. In fact, she shocked the arrogent kat by kicking him out two days later, because of his ineptatude. The following day, Felina cancelled all of the debt that Jake and Chance had owed to the Enforcers, so they no longer had to live in that stinkhole of a garage anymore. Callie gladly let Chance move into her apartment, and when Felina was finally confronted by Jake that he had a crush on her, the Commander immediately hugged and kissed the kat, and purred, "Oh, you don't know how wonderful that makes me feel! I've had a crush on Razor since I met him, or should I say you, when I first joined the Enforcers!"

"Huh, is that right?" Jake growled, as he kissed the back of Felina's neck, "Looks like Chance is not the only lucky kat around here, I guess we were both meant to find the she-kats of our dreams.."

"And to continue to fight for all of the katizens.." mewed the Commander. As she was saying this, her uncle was looking down from heaven in approval. Standing next to him was his parents, who had died many years earlier in a car accident.

"Awww, they really do love each other, how sweet.." Mrs. Feral said.

"I think the city is in good paws, don't you think so, son?" Mr. Feral said.

"I know it is.." Ulyssis smiled, "It was their destiny.."

THE END

Author's note- OK, please don't get mad that I killed off the commander, it was just a story. He'll be alive again in the next story, which will be completely unrelated to this one. I might do another crossover, I don't know yet, but not until AFTER the holiday season! I'm going to enjoy Christmas, and then start my next tale sometime in January. Until then, Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
